The present invention relates generally to providing an interface between components within a telecommunications network.
Telecommunications service providers desire to offer enhanced services to customers. However, current technology is expensive and available only to handle large call volumes. As a result, some telecommunications service providers cannot offer enhanced services. Even if a telecommunications service provider can offer enhanced services to a calling area, the telecommunications service provider must charge rates substantially higher than other services in order to compensate for the cost of equipment.
Enhanced services are telecommunications network products that offer features that differ from traditional dial-1 service. Telecommunications network products are services provided by telephone companies that are carried on telecommunications networks. A widely known telecommunications network product is dial-1 long distance voice service which allows a customer to dial a 1 plus a ten digit number from his or her home telephone, talk to a party who answers the telephone on the line of the ten digit number dialed, and pay for the telephone call when billed at the end of the month.
Although dial-1 is popular, other services, referred to as enhanced services, are sometimes preferable. Some enhanced services allow customer calling and payment options that differ from traditional dial-1 service. For example, debit calling allows an individual to make a call from a phone other than their home phone and charge the call to the debit account. With debit calling, also referred to as prepaid calling, a customer puts funds in an account and has those funds debited each time a telephone call is made. Another calling and payment option is collect calling in which the call is billed to the receiving party""s account. However, enhanced services are not limited to other calling and payment options. Enhanced services can provide a customer with information such as access to news and weather. Another enhanced service is 1-800-MUSICNOW which gives a telephone caller the ability to select and listen to music and then order a recording of the music by entering selections in response to menu prompts using the keypad of the telephone.
Enhanced services are possible because intelligent services networks (ISNs) within telephone companies telecommunications networks have advanced capabilities needed to process the enhanced service calls. Much of the advanced capability is provided by two particular components within the intelligent service network, the automatic call distributor (ACD) which provides the call switching and queuing functions and the intelligent service network applications processor (ISNAP) which provides monitoring and control of queued calls for the ISN.
Unfortunately, ACDs are typically only available with capacity to handle a large call volume. In addition, ACDs are generally very expensive. Because the ACD is generally expensive, the ACD typically determines the size and capacity of an ISN. Many smaller sized telecommunications carriers and private entities desire to employ ISN capability, but do not have sufficient call volumes to justify the expense of a traditional large-scale ACD. The ISN architectures that are available today cannot be scaled to the appropriate port capacity for small or moderate call volumes. This prohibits both small and large companies from utilizing ISNs where they are commonly needed. Although smaller switches are available, they are not capable of performing many ACD functions needed for enhanced services.
Another problem encountered with a large-scale ACD-based ISN is the development cost and cycle of ACDs. Often the deployment of new services for the ISN or enhancement to existing services on the ISN require modifications to the ACD. The ISN service provider must subject itself to the ACD vendor""s development costs and time.
The present invention is an intelligent services network (ISN) that uses a switch controller. The switch controller controls the operation of one or more programmable switches which provide switching functionality between the telecommunications network and components on the ISN. The programmable switches perform the switching functionality traditionally performed by automated call distributors (ACDs) at a lower cost and allow for more flexibility in sizing for smaller call volumes. In addition, the switch controller provides an interface to other components on the ISN that provide interface with callers and other networks to provide enhanced service functionality and access to data and services of other networks. The switch controller performs many functions for the interface to other components on the ISN traditionally performed by (ACDs) including call routing and call queuing. However, unlike ACDs, service logic programs within the switch controller provide these functions. Service logic programs provide greater efficiency and allow the switch controller to be easily upgraded to handle new enhanced services. The switch controller also performs the functions traditionally performed by the intelligent service network applications processor (ISNAP) including monitoring and control of queued calls. In addition, the switch controller performs other functions needed for enhanced service call processing, such as functions needed for prepaid call processing.
Use of switch controllers and programmable switches in place of ACDs allows an ISN to be scaled to an appropriate port capacity for the entity desiring to provide enhanced telecommunications services. To scale an ISN to a needed port capacity, programmable switch ports can be added or removed without having to modify the switch controller or add more switch controllers. In addition, switching functions for remote programmable switches can be controlled by the switch controller. This allows a programmable switch at one ISN to be connected to a programmable switch at another ISN. Interconnection between programmable switches enables one ISN to automatically backup another ISN. An ISN can receive calls from another ISN without call transfer over the public switched telephone network.
A scalable ISN architecture allows small service providers to deploy an ISN that suits their needs. It also allows any service provider to deploy ISNs in a greater number of locations, such as in foreign countries, where a large-scale ISN may not be economically practical. Also, as the volume of traffic handled by an ISN grows, additional programmable switches may be added at marginal expense. To expand the capacity of an ACD-based ISN, a second ACD would be needed which is extremely expensive and often prohibitive. Even if a high call volume ISN is desired, an ISN with a switch controller and programmable switches can be implemented with the same capacity as an ISN with an ACD at a significantly lower cost.
An additional benefit of implementing an ISN using a switch controller and programmable switches is that because the switch controller uses service logic programs to provide enhanced services, the switch controller can be easily upgraded to handle new enhanced services. As a result, development time and costs are reduced.
Further features and advantages of the invention, as well as the structure and operation of various embodiments of the invention, are described in detail below with reference to the accompanying drawings. In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digits in the corresponding reference number.